Heroes of Ascore
The Heroes of Ascore, later known as the Heroes of the North, were a skilled adventuring party that successfully stopped the Zhentarim from conquering parts of the Sword Coast. Organization The group were known throughout the Savage Frontier, and later, through all of the North. Relationships After rescuing Amelior Amanitas, the sage became a supporter of the group, and greatly helped them in their quest. The heroes frequently visited Amanitas and his bodyguard, Erek, in his house in Longsaddle. Many notable others traveled with the group, such as Princess Jagaerda, Krevish (an agent of the Lords' Alliance), and Erek. Other potential companions of the group were Brinshaar, Muthtur, and Rishpal. The Zhentarim general, Lord Vaalgamon, despised the group, and ended up becoming their archnemesis. History Beginnings As with many, the heroes had a humble beginning, but achieved enormous feats in their lifetime. Their first success was slaying a griffon in Longsaddle during a harsh winter, which they accomplished with their magical blade. The group became slightly more well known and caught the attention of some people around Luruar. Circa 1358 DR, King Harbromm of Citadel Adbar personally requested a meeting with the group, who at this time were not known as the Heroes of Ascore. After words of warning, they departed the stronghold, guarding a mithril shipment to Yartar. When they successfully arrived, they strolled into a local tavern, the Inn of the Glowing Gem, for nourishment and rest. However, an agent spiked the tavern's supply of food, and they were robbed of their hard-earned gold, and their magical golden sword. Gateway to Fame .]] Looking for a new job, the adventurers headed out into the streets of Yartar, and saved an undercover agent called Krevish, who took them to his "boss". Here, they were tasked with killing a Banite cleric, and slew him. However, they found out that this evil priest was the only one with the knowledge of stopping a mighty Zhentarim plot to conquer the region. Thus, the heroes wandered Faerûn, following their only lead, and ended up saving Amelior Amanitas, who told them what he had learned of the evil Zhentarim scheme. With Amelior's sagely wisdom, the group managed to acquire four magical statuettes and the ring of reversal, and made their way to Ascore. After waging battle against Lord Vaalgamon's minions, the group made their way to the Ascore pyramids, and, in turn, stopped the Zhentarim sending hordes of monsters across the Anauroch. Their victory in the Battle of Ascore was celebrated across Faerûn, and the Lords' Alliance bestowed upon them the title of the Heroes of Ascore. Ancient Treasures After having stopped Lord Vaalgamon's plans of conquest, the Zhentarim and their allies tried to dismantle the Lords' Alliance from within. By moving from village to town to city, the party rescued several ambassadors and managed to expose the Zhentarim plot. After the failed Zhent plot, the heroes received word that robed mages of Hellgate Keep set out to retrieve an ancient gem of the dragon, Freezefire. The magical gem, instead, was first found by the Heroes of Ascore, which brought the ancient white dragon back to life. With the help of Steelfist's dwarves, they slew the invaders and the newly awakened dragon. The dragon's great treasures were distributed to the goodly folk of Faerûn. For their incredible valiance, the party were hoisted into the air by the dwarven folk; their victory was celebrated by many across the North. Escorted back to Waterdeep, the Open Lord, Piergeiron the Paladinson, proclaimed them the Heroes of the North for their legendary deeds. Later life The heroes later retired from adventuring, and settled in Waterdeep. They recalled their glorious quests, the treasures they had found, the thousands of lives slain and the great foes they had slain. Some other known feats accomplished by the band were: * Invading the Host Tower of the Arcane, killing many corrupt wizards in their way. * The rescue of Amelior Amanitas from torture and certain death. * Ascending to the top of the Star Mounts, dispatching the evil mage, Ceptienne. * Ending the life of the Zhentarim general, Vaalgamon. * Discovery of the reason behind the mysterious disappearance of the Gallant Prince. Appendix Appearances ;Video games * Gateway to the Savage Frontier * Treasures of the Savage Frontier References Category:Organizations Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations on the Sword Coast North Category:Organizations in the Savage Frontier Category:Adventuring companies